


The Beach Blow Out

by kitkat0723



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slight internal Angst, Smut, Swimming, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Annual New Kids Summer Beach Blow Out and Donnie and April sneak off and celebrate the end of summer their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach Blow Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JensensCovergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensensCovergirl/gifts).



> **I OWN NOTHING**
> 
> Written for My big sister April(JensensCoverGirl). A dream she had, that I put to paper. It's taken me until the end of the year to finish it (sorry big sister!) Enjoy!

It's the annual beach blowout. A bunch of friends, family, getting together to have a little fun. The sun was setting, turning the sky a purplish pink. It was breathtaking. Nick was working the turntables as only he could. Brian and LeighAnne were watching the setting sun, enjoying just being together. AJ and Rachel were dancing and laughing along with mostly everyone as Howie and his wife were trying to teach them to Salsa dance. Donnie was just enjoying the downtime to be with friends. Both groups were coming off two major tours. This was their chance to be. Just five guys from Boston and five guys from Orlando. With wives and life long friends thrown into the mix. Donnie noticed April at the bar drinking her signature drink, a salt and burn, thanks to her favorite TV show. Good thing Kayla agreed to work the bar. Donnie wandered over. Kayla smiled and handed him a beer, even though he didn't ask.

"Hey," Donnie said as April looked over at him.

"Hi yourself. Thanks for the invite," she told him.

"Why wouldn't I invite you and Kayla for that matter. Y'all have been with us long enough," Donnie said as he sipped his beer. Kayla had wandered to the other side of the bar to talk and flirt with Jordan. Like usual.

"I don't know why you wouldn't D. I'm just saying thanks," she smiled at him again and he lost his train of thought like usual.  
"Uh wanna take a walk on the beach?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded placing her drink behind the bar. "You can bring that," he said. She just shook her head. Sometimes she didn't trust her voice around Donnie. She didn't want to come off as sounding stupid so she usually kept quiet. He sat his beer on the bar and led the way out of the little bar area that they had rented out. April followed behind, admiring the view. Donnie looked over his shoulder and smiled at her as she quickly looked down, her face beet red. He stopped and waited for April to catch up. Once they were walking side by side he asked her, "Are you enjoying the time?"

"How could I not? It's beautiful here. Every spot you guys pick for the blowout is." He nodded. Feeling encouraged at finally being alone with her, he reached out and took her hand. She stopped walking and looked down, then looked up at his face.

"Tell me you don't want this as much as I do?" His eyes, had went dark as the night. Her breath caught. _Of course she wanted it. More than anything in the world. She had wanted Donnie Wahlberg for so long. Could this really be happening?_

"Of course I want this. I've wanted it, you, forever D." Her voice sounded small almost drowned out by the waves.

"How come you've never said anything?" he asked as they started walking again.

"I can ask the same of you D. I thought you thought of me as a sister or worse, a groupie that wouldn't go away," she hung her head. _This is WHY I shouldn't say anything around this man. God could I sound more dumb and blond!_

"Hey. Look up here," he used his Reagan voice. She looked up at him, a smile ghosting at her lips. Donnie brought his free hand up and stroked her cheek. She sighed and leaned into his palm as his thumb stroked her cheek. "You could never be a groupie. You are one of the only people who know me. Along with a select few back there," he motioned behind them with his head to the bar. "So NEVER think of yourself as a groupie. You're my favorite girl. And if I don't do this, I'm gonna go crazy," he told her and leaned in to lay his lips on hers. April used her free hand to grab onto his shoulder.

The kiss tasted like a mix of his beer and her drink, sweet and with a hint of cinnamon and the slight sour taste of his beer. His tongue slipped into her mouth and his hands left her cheek and unwound from her hand and landed on her hips. She wrapped her hands around his neck, her hands stroking down his back. He pulled back and she pulled him back in. She didn't want it to end in case this was the last time she had him like this. Finally they broke apart. Breathing heavy they smiled at each other.

"So you've been hiding that from me?" He asked her. She nodded her head not trusting her voice. He smiled and reached out for her. "Wanna take a night time swim?" he asked grinning down at her. This was an old game. How many times had they done this before. Except usually they had on their swim clothes. Thankfully she had on her bathing suit, just in case. She pulled away from him, ginning. And took off.

"Race you!" She called over her shoulder and whipped off her white t-shirt, and tried to kick off the shorts she had on before he caught up. Thankfully she did, but right after she kicked off her shorts, his arms came around her waist as he ran for the water. Then dunked them both. They both came up laughing. "You're an idiot!" She told him.

"You love me though," he told her confidently.

"Maybe," she teased and swam under the next wave that hit. Donnie followed, then some how came up behind her, his arms around her waist.

"Just admit it. I mean why fight a good thing," he told her.

"Because we just shared our first and only kiss. Isn't it too soon for I love you?" _I've loved you long enough un-noticed._

"Yes, true but we've known each other long enough. I know I love you," he floated around to the front of her. She looked into his eyes and saw everything she felt for him, through the years reflected back at her. Could it be true? Or was he just playing it up like he does on camera and the stage? "No I am not just saying it. I mean it. I love you April," he told her. His hands were still on her hips and they were bobbing with the ocean waves.

"Donnie. I. Yes, I love you. Have for years. But still," _Okay, Brain. Shut up!_

"Still nothing. Can I kiss you again? Because I think I should," he told her with one of his signature smiles. She rolled her eyes at what a dork he was being but nodded her head. He smiled again and pulled her against him.

As they kissed, he pushed her back towards the shallow part of the ocean near the break wall that concealed them from the rest of the beach. He pressed her back into the rocks, his hands roaming up and down her hips as the ocean rocked them both. April sighed as his lips left hers to kiss on her neck. She gasped as he bit down slightly then moaned as he began to suck on the skin. His hands skimmed up then back down her body, then stopped at the waistband of her bathing suit bottoms. She sucked in air as Donnie bit her earlobe before kissing his way back to her lips. “Lets go back to my cabin,” he whispered to her. She nodded. They made their way out of the water, and picked up their discarded clothing. They could still hear the music from the bar, but they knew their friends wouldn't miss them much.

\-------------------------------------------

When they got to Donnie's cabin, he pushed April up against the door, not bothering with the lights and kissed her. She shivered as the cool air of the cabin brushed against her wet skin, and Donnie's lips hit that sensitive spot behind her ear.

“Donnie....I,” she fought for air as he kept kissing that spot.

“Hmm?”

“Can we at least shower.... before.... ya know... the ocean... sand..” her thoughts were becoming jumbled. He slowly backed away from her.

“Sure we can,” he smiled devilish at her and held out a hand, pulling her through the cabin. There was just enough moonlight to lead the way. Once in the bathroom, he let her set the water, then he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in, kissing the back of her neck. “You're sexy when you're all wet and... flustered,” his hands skimmed the front of her bath suit bottoms. The moan she let out had him chuckling. He let her go, and they stood there looking at each other. He moved in and ran his hands over her shoulders, then reached up and undid the top of her bathing suit, slowly drawing it down. His hands caressed her breasts as she brought her hands to the drawstrings of his swim trunks. She moaned as he drew small circles with his thumbs over her nipples. After teasing her for what seemed like forever, he ran his hands down her body, then slowly pulled the bottoms of her bathing suit off as she pushed his swim trunks down. He moved his hips as only he could and they landed on the bathroom floor with a wet plop! He smiled as he pulled her in closer and kissed her lips. She hummed in her throat and nibbled at his bottom lip. She knew the water was getting cold, but she didn't mind it. She was finally skin to skin with the guy of her dreams. Donnie pulled back and reached up for the curtain and drew it back. Donnie stepped in and smiled at her, holding out a hand. She gripped his hand and stepped in, and right into his arms. He smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her cheek next to his. She kissed him then turned and washed up, needing to get the ocean smell off of her. Soon, she was surrounded by the scent of Donnie. Earthy, rich, and somehow, secretive all at once. She moved out of the spray to let him wash up and wrapped her arms around him, her hands following his as he ran the wash cloth up and down his abs. She laid her head on his back, placing small kisses to it every now and then. Donnie hung the wash cloth back up, then took April's hands in his, loving the way her hands felt against his skin.

He guided her hands up and down his stomach and over his chest then down. Her hand wrapped around him, and he let her hands go as she moved her hand in slow strokes. Donnie turned and caught her lips, kissing her deeply. His breathing had gone shallow as he pulled away.

“I'd let you.... but....” He moved her hand away from him and bent to turn off the water. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. _Evil towel!_ She thought fleetingly as he once again held out a hand for her. She stepped out of the shower and Donnie wrapped a towel around her, while he brushed her wet hair from her face, kissing her gently. He moved out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He led her over to the bed, and kissed her while he laid her back against the pillows. He moved out of the kiss to nose along her jaw, placing sporadic kisses along it and her neck as he moved down. He kissed over her collarbone and along the edge of the towel still wrapped around her. He glanced up into her eyes, smiling as he did. “Can I unwrap the present before me?” He made her laugh and she nodded, her hands running in soothing circles over his shoulders and back.

He tugged on the towel until it fell away from her. The sound he made was pure male appreciation. He continued his trek down her body with both his mouth and his hands. His hands skimmed along her breasts, her hips her thighs. His mouth moved along her breasts, taking each nipple into his mouth in turn while his thumbs brushed against the other. He kissed down her stomach, teasing her by tickling her, making her squirm and squeal, then he kissed along each of her hip bones, gently parting her legs with his body as he moved over her and on the bed. She gasped as she felt his hot breath blow against her. Donnie chuckled then leaned in, moving his tongue against her. April would have came off the bed, if Donnie wasn't holding her down. He moved his tongue along her, teasingly, thoroughly. Her legs began to shake as she got closer and closer to orgasm. Donnie gripped her legs, holding them steady as he brought her up and over that delicious peak. He lapped at her like she was his favorite desert. When he pulled away, they were both gasping for air. He moved up her body, kissing all the right places as she shivered from the aftershocks. He kissed her and she tasted herself on his tongue. It was sinfully erotic. Her arms wrapped around him as he pushed into her. The both stiffened at the contact for a moment.

Donnie slowly started to grind into her, causing her to gasp with each thrust. Thin beads of sweat began to form between them, as he kissed her again moving harder into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, causing him to sink deeper into her. He groaned as he moved in and out of her, a little faster, a little deeper. April felt the orgasm slowly build inside of her. A simmer at first, then the boiling point. Donnie moved his hips in small circles and sent her cresting over the edge a second time. She gripped his shoulders, panting as he continued to move in and out of her. Donnie felt the orgasm surge, and gripped April's hips, spilling himself into her. He laid his head near her shoulder, panting, sweating. She ran her hand up and down his back as they both calmed down. Donnie turned his head and kissed her neck, she shivered.

“Guess I get to keep you all to myself?” He whispered as he slipped from inside of her. She laughed, floating in the after glow of being deliciously pleasured.

“Guess so. Hopefully, no one's too mad at us for slipping away.”

“Nah. I doubt that. They were all having fun when we left. We had our own kind of fun.” He leaned up on his arm, laying on his side and smiled at her.

“We did.” She smiled and snuggled in closer, her eyes closing as he played with her hair. Donnie leaned down and kissed her, laying his head on hers, then closed his eyes. Their friends could find them in the morning.

 


End file.
